Silly Life
by moonlightwink
Summary: Audrey never had it easy but one day found herself running into the local dojo. Now her life is turned upside down when she befriends the kids of the Wasabi Warriors. Drama, romance, and a whole lot more are in store for Audrey and our heroes. REPOST FROM DIVINE CHILD- HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

**UPDATE: Hey guys, I'm posting this story on this account rather then my first one. I hope you all enjoy re-reading Silly Life!**

* * *

"Hey! You!"

Why were they at the strip mall? She could be hiding in any place but they managed to find her here? It wasn't even close to the prime outlets. Oh no, there were nothing but the goonies that usually do what those snobs told them to. She bet they were even paid to stalked her here.

"Dang it," She muttered under her breath.

Three of them, two girls and one boy.

She could out run them.

She just needed a place to hide.

"Hey!" A small group of shoppers get pushed out of the way. Her hair falls into her eyes as she looked around. There had to be a place she could just duck into. You know, without having to buy something. Her eyes glanced up at the place across from Lizard World or whatever it was.

"Bobby Wasabi-" She hears a loud yell.

It didn't matter right now. They were about to find her in the crowd. Her hand grabbed a hold of the door handle. She pushed it, running inside. She tripped over her feet. It didn't matter if a small group of kids all looked up as she ran inside. She didn't care that she was running across the mat in her shoes.

"You guys got a bathroom?!"

"Huh? Uh yeah," One boy answered, pointing to a small hallway off to the right, "it's-"

"Thanks!" She ran where he pointed, pushing the door opened and running inside. It was very clean and modern. She picked the bathroom stall at the far corner. The bathroom door opened, causing her to freeze. The door locked and shut.

She knew how it went down. She did it at school. Hide in the bathroom or worse, in the ceiling. She wondered if she could find a loose-

"Uh hey?" A girl's voice spoke up.

She wasn't going to move.

"Uh...you okay?" The voice sounded sincere, "uh...you kinda just came out of nowhere."

Her hands brace the side of the wall and stall. She was standing up on the toilet. Thank goodness she was short. She barely glance over the side of the stall. She caught a hint of blond hair moving slowly down the row of stalls.

"I'm...I'm just checking on you. You have my sensei worried when you ran in like that. Actually...are you okay?"

The girl's voice sounded panicked. The girl in the stall took a deep breath. Maybe she should trust this stranger. She couldn't be with those goons. She knew what they looked like.

"Is...anyone looking for me? Maybe three people? Kinda scary looking?"

"Well they tried to come in but Sensei Rudy called them off." The girl's voice was in front of her stall, "you make someone mad?"

"You could say that," She sighed, "doesn't matter what I do. Long as I exist, I'm just a waste of space to them."

"What?"

The door opened. Kim had walked in when the strange brunette had rushed into their dojo. Her wide eyes had looked fearful when she asked for the bathroom. It had raised confusion among the five kids. Rudy had been just as confused but he had called off the brats that had walked in like they own the place. Kim took in her girl's appearance. Her brown hair look messy. She was dressed down in a baggy navy sweatshirt with matching blue jeans. Her sneakers looked to have seen better days.

"Uh..."

"Sorry," The girl's voice sounded sincere, almost dainty like. Kim blinked as the girl hop off the toilet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just..." The girl stopped, "tell your sensei thank you and that I'll leave."

"Well, are you okay?" Kim tilted her head, "you in trouble?"

The girl chew on her lip, not answering.

"The least you can do is come out. You have the guys all worried. You know, since you pop out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of them." Kim offered her hand, "you got a name?"

"Audrey."

"I'm Kim," She smiled at Audrey before taking the girl's arm, "c'mon, you can come meet the guys. They don't bite."

Audrey had no choice. Kim had a good grip on her arm as she dragged her out of the girls' bathroom. Audrey looked around at the small group. They all turned their heads to see Kim and her surface from the bathroom.

"Hello," An older guy approached them. She took him in and determined he had to the Sensei Rudy that Kim was talking about.

"Uh hi, sorry about that, Sensei." She does a sloppy bow.

"It's no problem. Just why did you-" Rudy looked up at Kim hoping for an answer. The blond hair girl just shrugged.

"I...just needed a moment. I really had to go, you know? Those giant slurpies they were just selling? Yeah, I down one like it was no tomorrow." Kim gave Audrey a look as she gave Rudy a fake smile.

"Yeah I know how that goes," Audrey turned to the voice that had spoken up. He was one of the taller boys. He had dark hair, dark eyes yet odd looking ears. The other tall boy was a skinny guy with light brown hair and freckles. The third boy was a heavy set with a kind face. The last boy had brown hair and was looking at her curiously.

"I'm Jack," He introduced himself, "that's Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. You already met Kim. and you figured out that's our sensei."

Audrey gives an awkward wave before looking away.

"You mind telling us why those guys were chasing you?" 'Milton' spoke up, causing Audrey to tilt her head at his voice. It sounded cute and dorky.

"Uh..." She opened her mouth. Did she really want those guys involved. She tried to speak but incoherent words came out.

"Hey," She turned to Rudy, "you got a window in your office?"

"Yeah," Rudy looked confused, "why do you-"

"Thanks!" Audrey split quickly, avoiding everyone as she dashed into Rudy's office. There was a sound of things falling to the floor. They all rushed into see the window was opened. Audrey was no where to be found.

"Okay that was weird." Jack muttered as Rudy walked over to the window.

"Why did she-"

"I think I know why," Kim spoke up, "I think she got involved with something and decided to run for it."

"Or she could be bullied," Milton turned to Kim, "did you not see how scared she look when she ran in?"

"Yeah but I bet she stole something. Did you see how she was dress?"

"She was probably trying to disguise herself so she wouldn't be bothered."

Kim and Milton stared each other down before Jack and Jerry got in the middle, dragging the two friends apart.

"I think she was cute," Eddie spoke up, causing stares from his friends.

"I agree," Jerry nodded, "she was half bad looking."

"Guys, can we please forget the odd weirdness is going on and get back to training?" Sensei Rudy sighed. Just another day when a random kid just runs through your dojo. They go back as if the girl Audrey had not just come through the doors. It wasn't like they weren't going to see her again, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the strange incident with that Audrey girl. The team didn't think much of it. She was just a stranger that came and gone. There was no way they ever see her again. The thought was push out of their minds as those two weeks went by fast.

Milton was getting his books out of his locker for his next class. He heard a groan near him. He looked up to see Jerry staring at something in his hand. It look like some exam and it had a lot of red marks across it.

"Oh man..."

"What's wrong?"

"I almost failed on my algebra test," Jerry rubbed the back of his neck. Milton gets handed the test to which he makes a face.

"Owch."

"I know, right?" Jerry frown, "Milton, you think, I hate to ask but-"

"Help you?"

"Yeah, luckily my algebra teacher is understanding. I don't know how but she said I could take the make up test. You think you can help me study for it?" Jerry proceeds to make his eyes bigger and jut out his bottom lip. Milton blinked before rolling his eyes.

"Jerry, you don't have to make the puppy dog face at me. I'm not Kim."

"Yeah but it usually works if I do it. It makes you take pity on me."

"I was going to say 'yes' anyways. You are my friend."

"Guys!" Both boys jumped as Eddie came jogging up to them. He had a really big smile on his face and was waving his arms around.

"What?"

"New girl."

"New girl?"

Eddie stopped, "what words of 'new girl' do you two not understand? New girl! Fresh face! A girl who doesn't know us! Think about it!"

"Well Jerry always had a chance," Milton frowns, "not sure about me or you."

"Hey, I know I got a chance," Eddie grinned, "I already caught the eye of Jasmine Turner."

"Jasmine Turner? You mean that really pretty girl we have biology with?" Jerry made a face.

"Yep, she gave me her number. It turns out she thinks I'm a funny guy." Eddie paused as said girl walked down the hallway. She winked at Eddie before beckoning him to come walk with her and her friends. Milton and Jerry watched as their friend went up to her. He gives them a 'oh yeah' look before taking off with her.

"Jasmine Turner?! _Thee_ Jasmine Turner?! But...she turned me down like last week," Jerry whimpered.

"Your pride is bruised, isn't it?"

"I just lost a girl to Eddie." Jerry pouted, "I want to say 'yes' but...he's my bro. He deserved it."

Milton sighed, "you can always go back to flirting with that girl at Jammin' Java."

"True," Jerry immediately perked up at that thought. The two friends were greeted by Jack.

"Hey, did you hear about the-"

"New girl," Milton interrupted him, "Eddie just say something about her. Does anyone know who she is?"

"I dunno. I think Kim and her friend Grace were stuck giving her a tour or something."

"Oh my gosh!" All three boys turned to see Grace and Kim walking down the stairs. Grace seem to be very excited over the new girl. Kim looked rather bored. The girl in question had curly hair pulled back with a headband.

"I cannot believe you got to meet thee designer, Donovan St. Jerome!"

"Yeah, well, my stepmom is sorta friends with him on Twitter. That's where I got this," The girl took a brightly colored scarf from around her neck. She placed it around Grace. Grace gasped, holding the fabric between her hands.

"See? I told you, it looks better on you then it does me."

"You...you're letting me borrowed this?! This scarf is worth-"

"Actually you can have it. It's my least favorite and it makes your eyes stand out."

Kim's mouth dropped as Grace let out a squeal of delight. She hugged the new girl.

"Oh thank you so much! You are so awesome! I got to show this to the girls! Excuse me," Grace took off to a small group. Kim turned around, eye narrowed at her.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"What?" The girl blinked, "I did. I really don't like that scarf. Seriously, it's not me."

"Audrey..."

"Audrey?" There was a chorus of male voices. Audrey turned around to spot the boys. Her face light up with recognition.

"Oh hey, it's you guys. Kim told me that you guys all went to the same school," Audrey smiled.

"You go here?" Jack asked her.

Audrey opened her mouth to answered him before Kim interrupted. "Actually little Miss Tiffany here decided that Seaford High was a lot better then her other school. Heighten Beach Academy."

"You went to Heighten Beach Academy?!" Milton moved Kim out of the way, "that's like a really expensive school. How did you go from that to this school?"

Audrey opened her mouth again but was interrupted for a second time by Kim.

"Who knows, maybe expelled?" Kim gave Audrey a warning look.

"Okay, what did I ever do to you? And also, I can answered my own questions," Audrey glared back at Kim.

"No I wasn't really...expelled...it's complicated. Besides, my dad thinks sending me to public school is punishment. If this is, chain me to the wall, I like it here!" Audrey perked up, clapping her hands.

"Wait, you went to some snob school yet you like it here?" Jerry gives her a look, "did you get hit in the head or something? Seriously, this school sucks."

"That's only because you're failing algebra-"

"Shut up Milton."

"Well actually I'm kinda glad that you guys do go here. It be a lot easier since I actually know someone," Audrey paused as the bell rung.

"What's your next class?" Audrey handed her schedule to Milton. It turned out his class was next to hers. The two walked off with Kim just shaking her head.

"What's wrong with you? You don't like her?" Jack eyeballed Kim.

"Something isn't right. Why would a student from one of the most prominent private schools on the coast want to go to here? Either she's trouble or she got into trouble. I just had a bad feeling," Kim frowned.

"Just don't go all hard core on her. Okay, whatever it is, she'll tell us."

"Jack, you can't really-"

"I think she's alright. But I could be wrong but there's no excuse for not giving her a chance. Let's head for class or we'll be in detention."

Soon after school, Kim headed for the dojo. She stopped momentarily inside when she spotted Audrey. Kim narrowed her eyes. She knew what Jack said about her. She could be wrong but she didn't want to be right.

"Hey Kim," Audrey stopped smiling the moment Kim came up to her.

"So you're invading our dojo too?"

"I came by to apologize to your Sensei about when I ran in here. Hopefully maybe get a job doing something. You know, to pay off my debt or something?"

Kim eyed her. Audrey eyed her back. Jack sighed, with Jerry looking back and forth.

"Girls," Rudy interrupted the staring contest, "as much as I'm sure the boys would love a girl fight. Let's not. I hate to get anymore blood on the mats."

"I had a nose bleed!" Eddie inquired.

"You know what I meant." Rudy turned to Audrey, "so Miss Audrey..."

"Hepburn."

"Okay Miss Hepburn-" Rudy stopped, "Ha ha, you're funny. No, really what is your name?"

"I'm Audrey Davis."

"Davis? As in Charles Davis? As in the guy who owns about half of Seaford?!" Audrey made a face at how excited Rudy was getting over her last name.

"Actually that's my grandfather but yeah. As in the utterly famous Davis family," She stopped, realizing how corny it came out.

"Cool. So why are you here?"

"To apologize for the inconvenience about two weeks ago and to hopefully obtain a job?" She pressed her hands together, begging.

"Why would you need a job-"

"Because my grandfather always told me that the only way you can fully learn responsibility is by hard work. And since I was sorta...yeah...you think you can...I dunno..give me a job like to clean or file paperwork? Please?"

Rudy narrows his eyes. He walked around her before giving her a once over.

"You know karate?"

Audrey paused, "uh what?"

"You know, karate?" Rudy does a roundhouse kick, "like that?"

"Oh just...a few things. My dad made sure that I knew a few lessons. Just for self defense. Other then that, I suck at it."

"Oh," Rudy look crestfallen, "I guess you can come in on the weekends to straighten the place out. And when it comes to paperwork, I got to be in here. Part time and I can't pay much."

"A little isn't as bad as nothing," Audrey shrugged.

"You can start this Friday. Now if you excuse me, I have a class to teach. You're more then welcome to watch. Just make sure you're out of the way. Like I said, no more blood on the mats."

"Sensei, I told you. I had a bad nosebleed!" Eddie sighed.

Audrey went off to the side. She sat down on the empty bench. She had learned a few moves from her own sensei. Hers was a former competing prodigy. Two years ago, he was let go by her father after a misunderstanding between her sensei and her stepmother. She knew what had happened. Her stepmother had tried to put the moves on him. Her sensei declined.

She watched the gang at work.

Jack was just as good as Rudy. Audrey watched in amazement at their training. It was dangerous yet exciting. She was even surprised at some of the moves that even Milton was performing. Her eyes grew wider and wider.

"Impressed?" Audrey shook out of her daydream to look up at Jerry standing over her. She could tell by his smile that he was trying to be flirty. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"By all of you? Yes. Especially Jack and Kim. They're amazing."

"Both black belts. I'm...still trying to get mine."

"You're wearing yellow, Jerry."

"I'm working on it!" Jerry glared at her before sitting down, "yeah Jack and Kim are amazing."

Audrey watched as they sparred together, "the way you said that...are they are couple?"

"Huh? Them?" Jerry gasped after taking a heavy drink from his water bottle, "nah, though they do act like it sometimes."

"Yeah? Huh." Audrey gets handed a extra water bottle.

"You think after this you want to hang out with me, Milton, and Eddie at Fafafel Phil's? I mean, unless you got homework or other plans."

"Milton and Eddie won't mind?"

"Why not? You be the first girl besides Kim that hangs out with us. Unless you don't want to?" Jerry asked.

"Sure," Audrey shrugged, smiling, "besides I don't think I ever had falafel before."

Jerry gasped, "Oh! You got to try it. One of the most amazing things to ever exploded in your mouth with wonderful tastiness!"

Audrey laughed at Jerry's expression.

_He's really funny_.

Maybe a chance she could have a friend.

Her eyes looked away at the others.

Maybe even more then one would be really cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews (smiles) And yes, you'll slowly find out what is going on with Audrey. Review and no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

* * *

Sunlight poke through her blinds, making it hard for Audrey to go back to sleep. She flop over on her side, block any light with her pillow. It was Saturday. She could be allowed to sleep in for a few minutes. She didn't have to be at the dojo until two. Her first job. Lousy but it was something. Her grandfather told her it keep her busy when she didn't have school.

He was proud of her for picking Bobby Wasabi. Her own sensei was a former student of the chain. That's how she met her sensei. Her grandfather suggested to her father that she should take a few lessons to boast her moral. It didn't really help in the long run. She recalled texting her sensei about the incident at Heighten.

Only he and her grandfather had shown up at the hospital to check up on her. She wince when she rolled on her shoulder. It still hurt. Her doctor told her it would be sore. Audrey sat up, rubbing the space between her shoulder and arm. She had stitches in for about ten to fourteen days. She hated stitches as much as she hated her old school. Her green eyes looked down at the wound.

"I'm going to have one very good looking scar," Audrey frown at the weird line on her arm.

That was the result of her trying to defend herself.

Luckily it didn't hit a major artery.

Her cellphone started to vibrate on her nightstand. Audrey winced again, sliding across her bed so her feet hung over the hardwood floors. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, student." A young man's voice is on the other end.

"Sensei!" Her voice perked up, "how are you?"

"Checking up on you," her sensei chuckled, "how's my favorite girl?"

"Sore," She frown, "stupid shoulder."

"You need to take something?" his voice sounded worried.

"I will when I get ready for the day. Quit worrying so much Damien."

A long stream of Spanish rattled in her ear. She pulled it away for a second before talking again, "Sensei...please..."

"You shouldn't have been expelled. You were defending yourself. That's what I always taught you. You don't fight for fun."

"I know that! But the school and...well it was the dean's daughter."

Damian muttered a word that Audrey knew in English, "Sensei!"

"What? She is one. I can't help it. I'm just glad that you're doing okay. How's school at Seaford?"

"A lot better then at the Academy. I actually made some friends."

"For reals? That's sweet. Care to dish me the details or are you going to keep secrets from your favorite sensei?"

"You're my only sensei," Audrey laughed. She spent a good hour and a half filling in Sensei Damian on her week at Seaford. She also told him about the gang. She filled him in on Jack, the 'Golden Boy' as Audrey liked to call him. Damian sounded very excited when she told him who his grandfather was. She told him about Jerry, the wannabe tough guy.

"He's a dork. Actually, he kinda reminds me of your younger brother. You both have the same ears."

"Hey, you saying my ears are huge?"

"No, just your ego."

"Well okay then-Hey."

"Just teasing," Audrey laughs, "then there's Milton, awkward nerd. But he's so sweet. And Eddie. He thinks he wants to be a 'playa'."

"Oi, do I need to come down and give him a few tips?" Damian groan.

"Only if it's an emergency," Audrey paused, "then there's Kim. I don't think she trust me."

There was a pause on the other line, "you didn't fill them in on what happened at the Academy, did you?"

Audrey chewed on her lip nervously, "n...no."

"Audrey," Damian's voice soften, "baby girl, I don't think-"

"I'm just scared."

"You're brave. I know you are."

"Sometimes I don't feel like it."

"Just give it some time. I bet if you fill Kim and the boys in on what's going on, I'm sure they'll understand. As far as I can tell, they sound like some pretty awesome Wasabi Warriors. Have you thought of joining up and practicing again?"

"Eh..."

"Audrey-"

"What? It got me in trouble. I...I still need some time."

"Okay okay, I won't push you," Damian sighed, "so who is the Sensei who owns the Seaford Bobby Wasabi Dojo?"

"Sensei Rudy...uh...forgot his last name."

"Rudy?" Damian paused, sounding surprising.

"Yeah," Audrey thought a moment, "didn't you have a old teammate or someone that had a similar name?"

"Maybe," Damian paused, "alright baby girl, I gotta run. It's back to work for me. Have fun. Be careful. And let me know if any of those boys get too friendly with you."

"Yes, yes, and Sensei, I doubt that they will. Well, except maybe Jerry."

"Just be careful," He sighed, "I'll talk to you later and-Hey! You! I said fifty push ups! Do I have to make you do it again?"

Audrey hung up. Her sensei was currently working at another dojo not far from Seaford. He wanted to stay close in case she needed him. Her sensei Damian was prodigy. He was someone that Jack could easily practice with. Damian used to compete with a team. That was until his friend back out due to an injury. Whatever happened between the two friends had brittle what trust Damian had. It wasn't until he met her that he turned back into his old goofy self.

She always wondered what had happened that cause her sensei to be so cut off from anyone.

Damian never said much, except that the guy was his best friend and the one person he could open up to. The two had to been close. Maybe more as Audrey had asked Damien about his special pendant. Her sensei's eyes had widen, turned pink in the face, and muttering away in Spanish as he always did.

Audrey put down her phone, hop off her bed, and headed for her closet.

The walk in closet that her father had spoiled her with was only fill one third with clothes. Anything designer or expensive she kept to one side. It was mostly things she wouldn't dare to wear or just didn't know what to do with. Her stepmother thought it was her duty to dress her up and mold her into one of those girls from Heighten.

Audrey never considered herself a preppy girl nor anything else.

She was her own person. She had t-shirts and jeans next to her skirts and blouses. Most of the shoes she own were flip flops. It was a healthy combination. Audrey decided to be lazy, grabbing a pair of her favorite jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie.

"Nice," Audrey looked down at the black hoodie to realized she grabbed the one that said 'Stay Calm and Kill Zombies' written in white.

She pulled her brown hair back into a headband. After grabbing a pair of socks that didn't have holes in them, Audrey wandered downstairs. The house was quiet. It was always this quiet. Her father was always working or with his friends. The same went with her stepmother. They were always working or socializing.

She backtrack to pause at the picture of her mother.

That's where she got all her looks from, including her green eyes.

"Well Mom," Audrey stuck her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, "I got a new school and new friends. Hope everything turns out alright."

After snacking on a granola bar and yogurt, she ran upstairs to grab her shoes and bag. That's when her phone started to vibrate like crazy. She picked it up, noticing a unknown number. She answered, figuring it was just a wrong number.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Audrey, you coming or what?"

"How did you get my number, Jerry?"

"Uh...Milton."

"I didn't give it to him either."

"You coming to the dojo or what? You got to come and watch. Something Jack has been doing. Please?"

"Fine, I'll be there in a moment. I think I got to take the bus."

"You won't be."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just come out of your house and you'll see why." Audrey stared at the phone. How in the heck did Jerry get her number? She paused when she realized he must have swiped her phone the other day when she left out in the open. Audrey stuff her wallet, keys, and phone into the pockets of her hoodie.

Audrey was walking out when the housekeeper, Shannon was coming in.

"See ya Shannon."

"See you later, Audrey." Shannon stopped, "oh, there is a boy with big ears on a bicycle waiting on you."

"Huh?"

"He said he knew you."

"Big ears?" Audrey sighed, "I know him."

When she walked outside, Audrey stopped. There was Jerry with his bike. He had it leaning against the fountain. He tried to look less bored by sitting on the edge. Jerry looked up the moment she came walking towards him.

"There you are!"

"Question," Audrey paused, "did I ever give you my address?"

"Uh...I sorta swipe a look from your info on Rudy's desk," Jerry grinned.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Well, how else was I suppose to get you? I was sent to pick you up." Jerry looked over her shoulder. He started walking, "Nice digs you got here, rich girl."

"Thanks," Audrey stared at the bike, "what am I going to do? Ride in your basket?"

"Unless you got a bike of your own," Jerry was too busy staring at the three story home to pay attention to her.

"So, just you and the parents?" Jerry stuck his hands into the pocket of jeans.

"If you count me, my dad, and stepmom, then yeah."

"Yeah? What about your real mom?"

"She died when I was six."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," Audrey blinked, "I mean, I missed her and all but...I'm okay."

"Cool," Jerry scuffed his foot against the ground. The awkward moment made her look away.

"Uh so, you know where I live now," She cleared her throat, "it's not much but meh."

"You got a pool? Or...sorry, just-"

"Yeah, got a indoor pool. A rec room downstairs with games and movies. It's alright but much more fun if you had friends to come over," Audrey studied his bike as she talked to him.

"I bet your friends at your old school like to come hang out here."

"I don't have any old friends from the Academy," She stated, "had a couple but they bailed on me."

Jerry blinked, "bail on you? why?"

"Let's just say the school isn't what you think it is," Audrey looked back up. Jerry frowned, trying to read her face. He wasn't good on the emotions but he knew when someone was upset. Her green eyes looked sad. Did something happened at her old school? He approached her, about to asked what had happened when he finally read her hoodie.

"'Stay Calm and Kill Zombies'?" Jerry looked back up at Audrey.

"What?"

His mouth twitched into a huge grin, "Awesome."

Audrey giggled, "so are you going to take me to the dojo or can I grabbed my own bike?"

"Uh sure, you...can..." His voice faded as she jogged up to the garage. She came back moments pulling out a teal colored bike. Jerry gives a low whistle at it.

"Nice. Expensive."

"Christmas present. A way of saying 'sorry sweetie but your stepmom and I are vacationing for the holidays'." Audrey rolled her eyes, putting on a white helmet. Jerry shook his head, getting on his own. Audrey followed him away from her house and neighborhood and into the city of Seaford. It was about a twenty minute bike ride when they finally reached the dojo. They parked their bikes at one of the racks closet to the dojo.

"So what is that I'm supposed to see?"

"I have no idea. Jack just told me to get you early," Jerry pushed opened the doors. Audrey walked ahead of him, staring around.

"Where is everyone?"

"I have no id-"

"HIYA!" A voice yelled from behind Audrey. She gave a scream, grabbing whoever it was that behind her. Before long her attacker was being flipped over her head and onto the mat. She twisted their arm, pressing her foot on their back.

"Ow..."

Audrey's jaw dropped as her attacker was Milton, "Oh my gawd, are you okay?!"

"Ow...my arm."

"Geez! Milton! Why did you sneak up on me!?"

"Jack's idea," He groaned.

"Why did you go with it?! I could've hurt you! Dear sweet snicker doodle! I was taught self defense! I could've really hurt you!" Audrey helped him to his feet. Milton couldn't utter a word as Audrey fuss over him.

"Nice one, new girl." Audrey turned around staring at Jack.

"You!" Her eyes flashed as she ran up to him, "why the heck did you make Milton attack me?! Is this some sort of joke?! Cause it's not funny, Pretty Boy!"

"Woah!" Jack grabbed her wrist, "calm down. It was a test."

"A test!?" Audrey ripped her arm away from him, "what do you mean, a test?!"

"To see if you got something," Rudy walked out of his office.

"Wh...what?" Audrey blinked, "what do you mean? If I got something? I only know a little bit of karate."

"You know a little of lot. Your old sensei emailed me, stating that he was in the process of teaching you a lot more before the whole incident with your crazy stepmother." Rudy held up a piece of computer paper. Audrey fumed. Damien was so going to get it! The brunette muttered a few harsh words under her breath, most of them in Spanish. The only one who knew what she was saying was Jerry.

"Audrey," She paused when Rudy took her shoulder gently, whispering, "he just wants you to succeed."

"But I-" Audrey paused, "the last time I used karate, I got in trouble."

"It wasn't your fault." Rudy frowned.

"He told you?!" Her eyes widened.

"For a good reason," Rudy crossed his arms.

Audrey sighed, "can I just think about it?"

"Yes," Rudy pat her on the shoulder, "hey, your sensei would not have email me if he didn't think you wouldn't be able to do it. And he explained the situation. I understand why but that shouldn't stop you from progressing any further."

"Fine," Audrey rolled her eyes, "just...lemme think about it. It's...it just sucked."

"I know. I think it was entirely unfair but life isn't."

"Yeah," Audrey crossed her arms. Great, now Rudy knew what was her problem was. Good thing he seem like a understanding guy.

"Do they know?" Rudy asked, hinting towards the gang. The same gang that she was just barely getting to know. Audrey let out another sigh. It wasn't like her to pour her entire sob story to them. Would they even understand? Was she just being stupid? Her mind was a conflict of emotions and choices. She wanted to pull her hair out!

"So you going to join the team?" Jack asked, grinning at her.

"Maybe," She gave him a look, "I'm going to think about it."

"That was actually nice." Kim nodded, "I mean it wasn't the best but it was alright."

"And we could always use another girl on the team," Jerry smiled. He stopped when Kim gave him a offended look.

"Not that having Kim is bad but you know..." Jerry shifted his eyes away from Kim.

Audrey sighed.

She swore she would never use karate again. Not after the incident at Heighten Beach Academy. Not after she had to defend herself from that witch. She did not want to go through that again.

She did not want to be the victim ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys and sorry for the minor grammar. I do know that. Sometimes I forget when on a writing spree lol. Also the girl Rue mentioned was supposedly a rumored episode. You can find out more from AlphaBetaSoup's story 'Kickin' It: Vandals Anonymous'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

* * *

Audrey groaned. She was in study hall. Her algebra book laid in front of her. The math problem that she was currently stuck on had been stared at for about fifteen minutes. She had another thirty before going to class. She had a lot on her mind besides that she was loathing algebra. She already had the image of her burning her book and roasting marshmallows over it.

The offer to join was still standing. It was now Tuesday and everyone was hoping that Audrey would make a choice. She was still debating. She did give Damian an earful when she got back home that night.

_I don't want to but then again I do want to...be as cool as Jack and Kim and..._

She dropped her pencil.

She began to rub her temples.

Everything today was giving her a headache.

First things first was conquered the ten algebra problems that her teacher had assigned her last period. If only she could get pass the doozy that was number six. Audrey gone through two sheets of paper before giving up. She glared at her book.

"I hate you. I hate you so much. Why must you do this to me?"

"Do you always talk to your textbooks?" Audrey gave a yell. The librarian had poke her head from around a shelf, shhing her. Audrey blushed when she turned to who had snuck up on her. Milton stood there with his own backpack, looking at her.

"No," Audrey blushed, "just when I get stuck on my homework."

"Would you like some help?"

Milton blinked when Audrey looked back up at him. Her eyes widen, with her mouth pouting. He gulped at the look on her face.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" She blinked,

"Stop that face. You look cute." He whined.

"Huh?"

Milton sighed, taking over. He dumped his stuff down. Audrey felt her chair tugged over to where he was. He slide the book in between them.

"Now," He picked up her extra pencil, "which one are you stuck on?"

"Number six," Audrey pointed, "I dunno what I'm doing wrong."

Milton stared at it, "you know to use the formula right?"

"Yeah I do but nothing works," Audrey paused, "sorry I'm a horrible person to help. I hate math."

"Math is something that we use everyday." Milton told her.

"It hates me. It makes me think too much." Audrey pouted. Milton chuckled before writing down something on the paper. She blinked at the numbers that Milton plugged into the formula. She looked back up at him. He smiled. Audrey never understood him. He was what Jerry said, the 'nerd'. Even Milton admitted that he was one. What she didn't understand was how girls didn't find him attractive at all. He was a cutie. She like his smile for one.

"Uh Audrey?" Milton waved his pencil in front of her eyes, "you okay? You're staring at me."

"Thank you," She replied before doing the problem better.

"You're welcome? Anything for a friend."

"You're a sweetheart," She answered as she finished it, "There! Now I can finished the rest of my homework."

Her eyes met his, "Milton?"

"What did you call me?"

"A sweetheart? Cause you are one? Because you went out of your way to help me with my homework? And I didn't even think to ask you." Audrey blinked, wondering what she said made Milton's face turn red. He cough, clearing his throat before speaking again.

"So have you decided if you going to join up?" Milton flinched when she gave him a look, "I'm just asking for myself. You knock the wind out of me."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fin-don't change the subject, missy," Milton glared at her, "are you seriously going to join or not?"

"It's leaning towards 'yes' then 'no'," Audrey twirled her pencil, "you guys seem really eager to want me to join. Well, except Kim. I don't think she likes me or trust me."

Milton frowned, "well she's just being protective. The last time we had a girl join, she about tore us apart."

"Owch," Audrey wince, "not cool."

"Rue's gone now," Milton looked at her, smiling, "besides you seem a lot better then she was. May I asked a personal question?"

"Sure, what?"

"What's your reason for not wanting to join? I mean, Rudy said something that you're going through some things. I'm not going to ask what unless you want to-"

"No," Audrey paused, "you...sorta have a right to know. I...something bad happened before I got-before I left the Academy. Let's just say anything that could go wrong went wrong."

Milton opened his mouth to asked more but decided against it.

"Hey Audrey?"

"Hmm?"

"If you ever need someone to talk to or when you feel up to letting it out, I'm here. I won't tell the others. I know you shouldn't really keep secrets from your friends. But I'm thinking it's something you have a hard time talking about. I just want you to know that you got my back in case you need someone."

Audrey put down her pencil. What came out of his mouth sounded very sincerely real. When was the last time she had someone she could trust? Someone she could just open up to without worrying that they were going to turn against her? Audrey looked him in the eyes. He honestly meant it or else he wouldn't have said anything.

"Milton..."

"Hey, we Wasabi Warriors got to stick together."

"You're a sweetheart!" She reacted without thinking, hugging him, "thank you. I needed that."

"Gah! Uh, you're welcome?" Milton came unprepared when it came to her hugging him. Audrey wasn't like Kim in some ways. She kept mostly to herself. She was sweet and did seem sincere. But it was like she had this invisible wall around her. Whatever had happened to her must have been bad or else she wouldn't see so guarded. Milton had a hunch but he wasn't going to say anything unless otherwise more evidence showed up.

The only thing he was unsure about was why was she hugging him?! In the library?! Surrounded by other students?!

Audrey pulled away, "sorry about that. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Milton heard a couple of girls giggling two tables away, "eh, it's alright."

"I guess I could join..."

"Please?! I need a sparring partner that won't try to kill me!" Milton gave her a pleading look, "Kim's been crazy the past couple of days."

"I know. I was there," Audrey blinked.

"Please Audrey?" Milton held up his hands as if he was begging.

"If I say 'yes', will you stop making that face?"

"YES!" Milton stands up. He gets shush by his fellow students. Audrey heard the bell. She gathered up her books.

"Hey Audrey?" She looked up at Milton.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Not just for being a sparring partner. I mean for joining the team. You won't regret it. Promise." He smiled before walking out the door. Her heart jumped in her chest. Would she really not regret her decision?

After school, Audrey came home to her father home.

"Hello sweetie," Mister Andrew Davis looked at his daughter, "how was school?"

"Good," Audrey walked by him.

"Uh, where you going?"

"Upstairs. I got to change. I'm heading to the dojo," Audrey called over her shoulder.

"Dojo?"

"Yeah Dad. I...uh...joined a dojo. You know..." Audrey felt her voice leave her. Was it always going to be awkward conversations with him about karate?

"I thought you weren't going to do that again."

"I'm getting a good teacher. Rudy's cool and I'll make friends."

"But what about-"

"What about the Academy?" Audrey gave her father a cold look, "you know what happened, Dad? You know, how your daughter is so mess up that she would purposely attack the dean's daughter?"

"Sweetie," Andrew paused at the look on his daughter's face.

"Dad, just let me have this. My therapist told me it would be good for me." Audrey warned him.

"Sweetie, if you just told me that you were-"

"I did! You didn't believe me! Neither did Clarissa! I tried, remember? You just told me to suck it up and fit in? Guess what, Dad?! It didn't work out so well! Remember? Or do I need to call Grandad?"

"You kept Charles out of this!"

"Why? You can't call him 'Dad'? He cared! I told him! I was suppose to!"

"Don't you yell at me, young lady!" Andrew raised his voice then sighed. Audrey felt like crying. In fact, she felt sick to her stomach.

"I'm going. If you want to disown me for it, fine. I'll just go live with Grandad. Or maybe even Damian. He's only six years older then me yet he treats me like his own kid." Audrey tighten her hold on her backpack, "I'm going. They're counting on me. My friends are counting on me."

Andrew remained quiet as Audrey left the house.

She felt tears burning her eyesight as she got on her bike. The ride to the dojo was blurred to her memory. By the time she was actually focusing, she was walking into the dojo. Milton looked up. He looked like he just told Rudy about her decision. But what stopped him was that Audrey walked in angry. There was faint hints of tears on her face. Kim saw it too as Audrey just waved at them before stomping into the girls' locker room.

"What was that?" Jack asked carefully.

Milton frowned before turning to Kim, "could you make sure that she's okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Kim looked confused.

"I think..." Milton stopped, "I got a hunch. Just go talk to her."

"And what? Hear the poor rich girl's sob story?"

"Kim! She's not Rue!" Milton raised his voice, "just go talk to her. I bet if you do, you'll find out she's not like that!"

Kim grumbled. She wasn't going to win this argument. With the boys' pleading eyes, she finally gave in and went into the locker room. It was quiet except for the echoing sound of a bouncy ball hitting the tile. Kim slowly peek around the corner. Audrey was sitting there with her bag next to her. She had already changed clothes to a tank top and a pair of sweatpants.

Audrey was tossing a small ball back and forth.

"Hey," Kim walked towards her.

"What? Came to check on me?" The voice came out cold.

"Uh yeah and excuse me, why are you being so snippy?"

"You don't trust me. I get it." Audrey turned her head, "I know why. That's okay. You don't have to. You can treat me like dirt for all I care."

Kim paused.

"I didn't asked to meet you guys. I didn't asked if you wanted to be friends. I just thought it was cool cause you all didn't seem to judge. Every single one of you is different yet you're all friends. You stand by each other. I only known this group for a little while but...I want to be there for everything."

"Audrey-" Kim stopped, chewing on her lip, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come across as mean or hateful. After Rue, I get defensive. Those are my friends! I hate to see someone tear us apart. To have someone-"

"Leave you alone? Make them think that you just befriend them for a stupid reason?"

"Yeah," Kim came closer, "you...been through something similar?"

Audrey stood up, turning around. Kim immediately stared at her scar on where her arm met her shoulder. Her mouth hung opened. It was clearly visible.

"Oh my gawd. How did you get that?"

"Let's just say I know a girl like Rue. Except my girl is a whole lot meaner and nastier. In fact, she's the one who gave me this lovely scar. Huh, funny, I thought I did a good job defending myself with what my sensei taught me."

Kim gulped, hearing her heart begin to pound.

_Bullied...Audrey was bullied..._

Audrey clenched her fist around the ball, "I did everything right. I did all that could. But you know what? Some people think that have the god given right to go out of their way to make sure someone's life is miserable. Why? I have no idea. But apparently to her, I should cease to exist in her damn world because I didn't fit in. Because all I did was stand up to her. That's right, poor little rich girl with her poor pitiful life..."

The tears came but Audrey didn't move.

Kim just watched as Audrey stood there, crying silently.

"She made sure my life was miserable. I didn't have a social life. What little I had was either hiding at school or hiding at home. I couldn't even have Twitter anymore. Facebook. Anything. Because she wanted to make sure I ended my life. So you know what I did? I fought back. You know what that got me?"

She pointed at her scar, "Let's just say getting expelled was the best thing that ever happened to me."

The anger left her. Audrey sat back down, covering her face. She sobbed. Why did she even tell Kim that? Why would she even want to hear her damn sob story? About a poor rich girl who got bullied all because she tried to do the right thing. Audrey didn't care. Not anymore. What was the point? She might as well quit now while she was ahead.

They didn't need her to burden them.

Audrey couldn't think straight.

All she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and hide for the rest of the evening.

A pair of arms wrapped around her. She glanced up to see Kim crying. Her heartstrings were tugged as the blond hair girl hugged her.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Audrey. I didn't know."

"You didn't," Audrey sniffled, "I just didn't-"

"No, I get it. You...it's your story. I'm sorry."

"I'm not making it up."

"I believe you," Kim reached over and picked up a towel.

"Do you?" Audrey blinked as Kim wiped her eyes.

"Yeah," Kim chewed on her lip, "I...I know how you feel. It...it was never as bad as what you went through but-"

"It still hurts the same," Audrey looked at her, "thank you. I...I know it just-I was kinda hoping on-what I mean is-"

"I understand. You wanted to keep it to yourself until you were ready." Kim paused, "so why did you?"

"I got mad at my dad." Audrey laughed at the poor rhyming, "about me joining the dojo. He...gets weird. I told him what was going on but he didn't believe me. It was too late when he finally realized that I was telling the truth."

"That sucks." Kim wiped her eyes.

"Yeah. Good thing I had my sensei and grandfather." Audrey squeezed her towel.

"What about...did you ever had friends?"

"One abandoned me after too many rumors," Audrey confessed, "the other had to go to a rehab center. She was bullied too. She was the one I stood up for to begin with."

"Wow," Kim shakes her head, "that's-is she doing okay?"

"Last time I checked with her mom, she was. Slowly," Audrey sighed, "Oh gawd, I had a breakdown in the girls locker room in front of you. I'm pitiful."

"No, you're not," Kim offered her hand, "c'mon. I think the boys are wondering."

"Oh they can live with it," Audrey gets up.

"Well they either think we're talking or that you killed me or I killed you." Audrey made a face at the statement Kim made. The two girls walked out of the locker room. The boys all stared at them.

"Well?" Milton asked.

"We had a talk," Kim smiled at Audrey, "we're good."

"Yeah," Audrey smiled back slowly, "we are."

"Really? Cause you two look like you been crying," Jack looked between the two of them. Audrey and Kim laughed. Kim winked at her, with her motion that she kept her heart crossed. Kim wouldn't tell them. It wasn't her place to. Audrey felt relief.

Rudy approached them, "so...you wanting to join?"

Audrey sighed, "Yes Sensei, I want to join the Wasabi Warriors."

"Sweet!" Jerry cheered as he and Eddie high fived. Audrey laughed out loud before getting to spar with Milton. She gave him a smile before they began their lesson for the day.

So far, she felt happy.

She just hoped it stayed that way for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! I got 17 reviews for this! Thank you guys so much! I love each and every one of you for reviewing and, heck, for reading. I saw the hits on this thing. You guys make me so happy! 17 reviews and it's only chapter four. Sweet! Also if anyone has any ideas where exactly Seaford be (my hunches are West Coast around the San Diego area) or (West Coast, somewhere around Florida or VA beach) pm me or review your ideas in. I be happy cause it's hard to pen point where exactly the show takes place. Let me know. I be happy to hear your ideas (smiles)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

"And no matter how much I chop and punch, it's not as cool as kickin' it with you!" Audrey was singing along to the song that pop up on her I-Pod. She found it last night. It was some theme song for a show she never knew existed. She just found it catchy. It just fit what was going on in her life.

To it, she made a new Facebook account with Kim's help.

Her first post was the lyrics.

"I'm such a dork," She had laughed.

The air was cleared between her and Kim. They were actually becoming friends. None of the other boys knew. Milton's offer still stood but the ball was in her court now. Jack had talked to her the other day, hinting he knew something was up. He didn't question it further and just hugged her.

"Do you have that song on repeat?" Kim stopped in her in the cafeteria at lunchtime.

"Maybe?" Audrey shifted her eyes.

Kim sighed, sitting down, "you know you're going to get that song stuck in my hea-too late."

"You know how to get rid of an earworm?"

"Have another annoying song stuck in your head?" Kim glared at her.

"At least pick a song that you like," The girls looked up from the table to see Milton, Eddie, and Jack approached the table.

"Why are we talking about earworms?" Jack asked.

"Audrey had that stupid song she posted on Facebook on repeat all day. She's been singing since we walked to school." Kim grumbled.

"I can't help it," Audrey paused her player, "it makes me happy."

"You know what one song is truly an evil song to get stuck in your head? That one song from Disney World. You know," Eddie begins to sing, "it's a small-"

"NO!" All four kids got up.

"Oh no, it's my head," Jack groaned.

"Those demented dolls," Kim makes a face.

"With those happy faces," Milton whined.

"All singing that stupid song. Disney managed to created the most horrible earworm to ever exist," Audrey covered her eyes. She recalled going on that ride. She didn't want to. Those dolls were just scary.

"It was like they saw into your very core and were willing to suck your very soul out of your body," Milton looked horrified. Kim patted his shoulder. Jack glared at Eddie.

"I don't see the problem. I just thought it was stupid."

"He would be immune to it," Kim sighed.

"Guys!" Jerry came running in only to stopped at the looks on everyone's faces, "did someone die?"

"No," Audrey pointed at Eddie, "he spoke about the unspoken earworm."

"Unspoken?" Jerry asked.

"You know. The one from the Disney parks. The one that everyone knows even if you ever been. That one song that is just too damn happy. The one that would make Barney the Dinosaur's ears bleed?"

Jerry just gave her a dumbfounded look.

Audrey blinked slowly, "let's just say it goes like this. It's a-"

"No!" Jerry grabbed her earbud, "no! I hate that song! Those dolls will steal your soul."

"Huh, someone agrees with me," Milton muttered.

Jerry yanked an ear bud into his ear, dragging Audrey closer to him. She gave a 'hey!' as they were standing way too close together. Jerry fumbled with her I-Pod. The song she had on repeat was playing. Audrey tried to swiped it out of his hand but couldn't as he leaned away from her. She bumped into his chest as he bob his head up and down to the song. He stood about a foot taller then her. Audrey felt her face getting warm as a couple of girls spotted them. They whispered, giggling and pointing as they left the cafeteria.

"Jerry...we are way too close for comfort. Especially me since I think you need deodorant."

"What?" He wasn't pay attention as he looked up from the music, "cool song by the way."

"Thank you." Audrey sighed, "may I please have my ear bud back or do you want the whole school think we were cuddling at lunch?"

"Huh?" Jerry looked down to see that he had her up against him. Jerry pop the ear bud out, handing it back to her with a sheepish grin.

"Thank you."

"Aw, c'mon, Audrey. You think I'm good looking too," Jerry smirked at her.

She looked him up and down before making a statement, "you are the biggest dork I have ever met."

Jerry looked insulted, "hey!"

"I meant that with love, dip." She sighed, "you're not bad."

"Aw, you think I'm cute?"

"No, Milton is cute. You're...alright. I guess," Audrey blushed, "Stop it! You're my guy friend! It's weird!"

"How is it weird? Kim compliments us all the time. She thinks we're awesome. And we hit on her too."

"You called me your bro the other day," Kim made a face at Jerry.

"You think I'm cute?" Milton looked confused as to why Audrey put him under the 'cute' category.

"I think you're cute." Kim spoke up.

"Yeah, but you said in a 'brother-type' kinda way." Milton paused, "why are we having this conversation?"

"Cause Jerry is trying to hit on Audrey," Jack smirked. The two said peoples' faces turned an odd shade of red and pink.

"Aw, so sweet. They're blushing together," Eddie chuckled.

"Eddie!" Both of them take off after him. The poor boy made a run for it. It wasn't until after lunch, the rest of the gang found Eddie hiding in the janitor's closet. Both Jerry and Audrey got detention for running in the halls. Kim spoke to Audrey before algebra, saying that she tell Rudy they both be late this evening.

Audrey recalled getting detention back at the Academy. She wondered if it was anything like it was here at Seaford High. Audrey walked in on time, handing her slip to the teacher on duty, Mrs. Lennox.

"Well Miss Davis. I'm surprised, running in the hallways?"

"It's...it was an accident," She tried to put the whole 'I-feel-sorry-for-what-I-did' face on.

"I caught those two running in the hallways. Next thing I know, they're trying to break into the janitor's closet," The principal walked in, half dragging Jerry into the room. Jerry gave her a smile before getting dragged to the seat in the back of the class.

"Well, it seems you already got bit by the Jerry bug." The teacher sighed, "Audrey, you're such a good girl. Why must you and so many others fall for the bad boys?"

Audrey opened her mouth. She felt her face get hot. Did the teacher really think that Jerry and her were...The thought made her feel even more awkward. All they were doing was trying to find Eddie. The booger had gotten away, laughing as the two of them got detention. She was so sparring with him next practice.

"You may sit over there next to Miss Vargas and Miss Torbin," She pointed to an empty seat next to two girls. Audrey couldn't see straight as she sat down in the seat assigned to her. She pulled out her homework as the teacher recommended that they do. The two girls sitting next to her both turned and looked at her.

She recognize them as Kelsey Vargas and Donna Torbin, a couple of popular girls at school.

"Hi," Kelsey whispered as Mrs. Lennox's back was turned away to helping a student with their homework, "Audrey right?"

"Yeah," She looked up from her homework, "you're Kelsey and Donna. Grace introduce me to you guys."

"Yeah, we got detention cause we were using hairspray in the girls bathroom," Donna picked at her fingernails, "you?"

"Minor incident in chasing after a friend," Audrey groaned.

"I heard it was because you and Jerry were trying to find a janitor's closet to break into," Kelsey smirk, "is that true?"

"Ah, no, um...our friend Eddie. He-"

"You don't have to make excuses. We know," Donna winked at her.

"Huh?"

"Jerry. There is no denying. You fell for him too. It's understandable," Kelsey sighed, "it's kinda sweet. You know? The bad boy falling for the rich girl? Vice versa."

"Trust me, it's alright to go after them. You do it for the excitement," Donna grinned.

"Like Romeo and Juliet," Kelsey sighed.

Audrey just gave them a look of disbelief, "didn't you know that Romeo and Juliet both die in the end?"

"No, it's like a Walk to Remember," Kelsey looked at Donna. The two girls ignored her. Audrey sighed, going back to her homework. She didn't bothered to finished it as she was now distracted by all the crazy thoughts in her head. Yes, Jerry was good looking. No, she won't admit it out loud. Number one, he's her friend. A guy friend. You don't just go around having crushes on your guy friend. Two, he was a dork. Okay, a nice dork but still a dork.

It was her second, no, third week there.

Audrey paused.

She only been there a couple weeks and already someone was talking about her. Well, it couldn't be helped as she was the new girl. A new girl who happened to be rich. A new girl who happened to be a expelled student from one of the most prominent private schools on the coast.

On top of that, she was friends with the gang from the local Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

Audrey smiled.

It wasn't as bad as want she went through. Looking back, she rather die from embarrassment then anything else. Detention was soon over. Audrey packed up her stuff. She turned to see if Jerry was still in the back of the class. He was already gone. She frown, giving a sigh.

Audrey walked outside.

It was so eerily quiet and empty.

She felt some of her old paranoia come back. She was alone and no one was around. No one to see anything if she got jumped. No, she wasn't going to get jump. She was at Seaford now. No more hiding. No more running. She could relax. She could-

She heard footsteps.

Audrey couldn't move.

Someone was coming up behind her.

_Remember what you were taught. Remember, don't be afraid. You can defend yourself. You are strong. You are courageous. You are a Wasabi Warrior!_

A hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She grabbed whoever it was, remembering the move she pulled on Milton. The person went flying over her shoulder and onto the pavement. Audrey stepped back in a defense stance, ready to defend herself when she got a good look at the person.

"Jerry?"

"Ow," He looked up, "nice move there. Didn't you hear me call out to you?"

Her heart had been pounding in her chest. She had be so wrapped up on being scared she didn't even hear him. That was bad. That was very bad.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he got up. Jerry brushed himself off. Maybe he should've have been louder. Audrey didn't think to turn around and look. He was smiling as he dusted himself off. He stop when he saw a tear run down her face.

"Audrey?"

"It's nothing, okay? I'm fine." She said it too quickly.

"Woah," He grabbed her arm, "no it's okay. You don't look like it."

"I just got scared. No was around and-" Audrey stopped snapping at him, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You-" Jerry narrow his eyes, "did you honestly think I was someone else?"

"N-no," She whimpered.

"Audrey-"

"I don't want to talk about it," She pushed him away. Jerry looked insulted as she pushed past him. Jerry huffed, going after her.

"No what's wrong? You honestly thought I was! You wouldn't be getting so defensive about it!"

"Of course I got defensive! I honestly thought someone was going to jump, okay? It's not my fault that's all I had to deal with back at the Academy!" She had whirled around, yelling at him. Jerry saw that she didn't mean to say that as she covered her mouth.

"Deal with...Audrey...what-"

"I was bullied okay? There, you happy? You know why the heck I was expelled." She stopped, "can we go now?"

"No," Jerry shook his head, "why didn't you want to tell me? Does anyone else know?"

"Kim knows. I think Jack figured it out for himself. Milton is still waiting on me to tell him. Eddie has no clue. Rudy knows cause my sensei filled him in on it." Audrey couldn't looked at him in the eye.

"Why didn't you want to tell me? I thought we were friends."

"Because guys don't like it when girls cry."

Jerry is awestruck, "you think I'm the kind of guy who gets weird when a girl starts to cry?"

Audrey looked up, tears falling. Jerry's facial expression changed. She just stood there, in tears. It was amazing how fragile a girl could easily look when she went from smiling to crying in two seconds. All he wanted was to punch something or someone for making her cry.

"I'm sorry," she looked away from him, "I'm horrible."

"No! No," Jerry closed his eyes, "stupid me. So stupid."

Audrey pressed a hand to her eyes. How was it she always managed to start crying at the worst times? Maybe she needed to see her therapist on a regular basis? She cut back cause she was happy and getting through it on her own. _I'm so stupid. I honestly thought Jerry was shallow and...I don't know what I'm thinking. I just thought I was making it better by not telling him. By not having myself break down every time. I hate it. I hate how much I'm so mess up..._

She stopped thinking when Jerry tugged her close. He wrapped one arm around her lower back and the other around her shoulders. He place a hand on the back of her head. Her forehead bumped against his chest. She took a second to smell his cologne. It was warm and smell like she image he would. Warm, fun, and oddly comforting.

"Don't tell anyone but I hate it when girls cry. I hate it because I want to do anything I can to make them smile again."

She glanced up to see he wasn't being the typical guy she assumed he was.

"Don't tell Jack. Actually, don't tell any of them. That's the thing no one knows. When I see a girl cry, all I want to hug them and make it all better. I think its because I have sisters and..." Jerry saw that she was staring at him blankly, "what? I can be sensitive too."

"I'm sorry for assuming that you weren't."

"Stop. Apologizing." Jerry hugged her, "geez."

"I'm such a mess."

"We both are," Jerry awkwardly wipe her face, "I'm guessing you were...pushed around?"

Audrey nodded, "a lot. All because...I think...I stood up to someone when they were pushing someone else around. And I think that made her mad. Then all she wanted was to make my life miserable."

"Well, is she here? Nope cause you're here at Seaford and you got us and that's that." Jerry grabbed her arm.

"Where we going?"

"The dojo, where else?" Jerry gave a look of disbelief, "and the conversation we had? Never happened."

"Huh?"

"No knows that this Casanova can be..." Jerry pause, "sensitive."

"And I'm-"

"Audrey, if you apologize one more time, I will carry you to the dojo over my shoulder like a cave man," Jerry threatened.

"Okay! Okay, fine. I'll stop apologizing," Audrey muttered, "dork."

"Yeah? And?" Jerry looked over his shoulder, smiling, "got you to smile again."

"You're not bad, Jerry. You're cool."

"Well, duh? I'm awesome."

"I swear, I don't know who has the bigger ego. You or Jack."

"Mmm...it all depends on the day," Jerry laughed.

"Does this mean we're cool now?"

Jerry stopped walking. He turned around to look at her. Her mouth was pouting with her eyes very green. He noticed that they changed color when she was upset. They were usual a normal green. But they look so bright now.

"Wasabi?" He does the hand gesture.

"Wasabi." She does it in return before the two of them are laughing on their way to the dojo. She decided to fill him in on what Kelsey and Donna said. Jerry groaned, muttering something about Eddie was so not worth chasing all over the school for. It got her laughing. Jerry looked at the corner of his eye to see her laugh.

He smiled.

It was good that she was.

He wouldn't know what to do with himself to see her cry like that again.


End file.
